


A Matter of Time

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Boys Will Be Boys, Childhood Friends, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship to Like, M/M, Middle School, Preteen!Barry, Preteen!Len, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Barry have been friends from they were babies.  Now in middle school, their first boy/girl party leads them to their first kisses with each other and maybe the budding of a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet for day 5 of ColdFlash Week! ^_^

“Come on, Len! Stop teasing.” Barry giggled as he pushed Len onto the bed. 

“Okay! I‘ll do it for sure this time.” Len said nervously. 

Len leaned into Barry’s face and puckered his lips. He stopped before reaching Barry’s lips and winced as Barry groaned impatiently. Barry closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Len’s in a peck. 

“See that wasn’t bad.” Barry said with a blush adorning his face. 

Len was silent for a bit. “Let’s do it again.” 

Barry nodded as Len closed the gap between them. Their noses bumped and they pulled away, but moved into try again. Their lips pressed against each other’s gently on their third try and Len placed his hand on Barry’s neck. They kept their lips pressed together tightly and pulled away when they ran out of breath. 

“You want to try frenching?” Barry asked excitedly. 

Len shrugged. The pressed their lips again and opened their mouths. It felt good for the first few seconds until saliva started dripping everywhere. They both pulled away, wiping at their mouths and laughing. 

“We may need more practice. Let’s just go slow. we can try that a different time.” Len said with a smile as he pecked at Barry’s lips again. 

Barry nodded and smiled back. Len and Barry were best friends. Recently, their friends had dared them go in a room for 7 minutes in heaven at a party. They ended up sitting in the room and doing nothing. Pretending to pull away from each other when their friends opened the door. They hadn’t thought anything of it until a few days later when Barry had asked Len if he’d really wanted to do it at the party. Len confessed to wanting to try and kiss Barry so here they were laying on Barry’s bed, just giving their first kisses to each other. 

Barry turned on the TV as he laid back and flipped through channels. he jumped a bit when Len slithered a hand over his waist and laid it comfortably on his stomach, but said nothing. Len pushed himself closer to Barry as Barry placed his own arm over Len’s. They settled on a show and watched in comfortable silence, laughing every now and then. 

It wasn’t long before they were wrestling on Barry’s bed and hooting at each other to see who could beat who. Len was already much bigger than Barry, even if they were the same age. Barry didn’t mind though, his mom told him he’d start growing soon too. He was just a late bloomer is all. Barry nodded and shut Len up about it whenever Len teased him. 

Len threw Barry onto the bed like a sack of potatoes before he body slammed Barry. The boys both laughed loudly as Barry tried to protect himself. Len yelled numbers as Barry tried to buck up and get out from under him. Barry eventually gave up and Len pushed him off the bed, declaring Barry’s bed as the prize. 

“Hey! you just can’t take my bed.” Barry pouted with crossed arms. 

“You bet your butt I can.” Len grinned before Barry knocked him off his feet. 

Barry managed to roll Len up into a burrito using the comforter on his bed and Len bucked against the bed, trying to get away. 

“Be careful, boys!” Barry’s mom called from downstairs. “Don’t break anything!” 

“We won’t!” Barry yelled. 

“No worries, Mrs. A” Len’s muffled reply called back. 

Barry continued his work to roll Len in all his sheets, but fell back when Len managed to kick his feet from under him. 

“Argh.” both Barry and Len groaned as Barry fell right on top of Len. 

“Get off, Big Butt!” Len called. 

“Hey! you’re bigger than I am.” Barry defended as he rolled off burrito Len. 

Len wiggled his way out of the blankets and managed to pull his uniform shirt off with it. 

“Help me find my shirt in this mess, Barr. I can’t lose another one here.” Len said as the two searched the bed and pile of bed sheets for Len’s shirt. 

Len found his shirt and pulled it on. 

“Ooh! Your mom’s gonna be mad!.” Barry said as Len moved to pin Barry’s arms down. 

Barry clenched his eyes shut at the impact, but blushed when he felt Len’s lips on his. He kissed back lightly before Len pulled away with a smirked and flipped Barry off the bed. 

“Hey! No fair! You can’t kiss as a distraction!” Barry said as he lunged at Len’s waist. 

Len fell back laughing as Barry’s small fists lightly hit at Len’s chest in revenge. “No one said I couldn’t though!” 

“Well fine!” Barry leaned in a pressed their mouths together. Their teeth clashed, but the kiss turned sweet when Len wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist and Barry places the palm of his hands against Len’s shirt. They were in a weird position, Barry kneeling in front of Len and leaning forward as Len leaned back to barely held his stance against the wall. The two crumpled into each other as Len’s back slowly descended down the wall because of the weight and their foreheads smacked into each other. They laughed loudly before remaking Barry’s bed and sitting on their stomachs at the edge of the bed to watch TV again. They would do their homework later. They had tons of time. Mrs. Allen had brought them sandwiches for a snack soon after and Barry and Len had fun recreating Lady and the Tramp with the sandwich pieces. 

At 5 o’clock, Len’s mom came to pick him up and Nora led her upstairs. The two mothers awed when they saw their two boys wrapped in each other’s arms and facing each other, sleeping on the bed. Their homework was strewn across the bed, unfinished. 

“I told you, Nora. It was gonna happen. i told you.” Len’s mother squealed in delight. 

Nora nodded, agreeing. “It was only a matter of time.”


End file.
